


no sleep

by aelins



Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Feyre wakes Rhysand up too early, sex that was supposed to be lazy and easy turns into a full-blown session.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815
Kudos: 30





	no sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is PURELY FILTH! it has absolutely no plot 
> 
> this was a prompt submitted anonymously to me on the [kinktober prompt form](https://forms.gle/TM4KGX2DZC7tGDV39) . thank you for submitting your prompt! it was a lot of fun!

“Rhys,” Feyre purred in the way only a married and mated woman can purr at her husband. 

“It’s seven in the morning,” Rhys groans and tries to roll over away from Feyre. 

“We’re trying to make a baby,” Feyre kisses his neck, and he rolls over to face her. 

“You’re fucking insatiable,” Rhys is hard though, and when she kisses him he kisses her back. 

“I don’t want to waste any time,” Feyre pouts at the High Lord of the Night Court, and easily the most beautiful male she’d ever laid eyes on. 

Rhys reaches between his legs and begins stroking himself. He flops over onto his back, powerful muscles, coiled. “Let’s get this baby in you.” 

Feyre beams at her husband and she grabs the couples vibrator they’d bought for when they were feeling lazy. 

Sun pours into the bedroom and casts Feyre in a glowing halo. 

She’s been soaking wet for hours, using the silent clit sucker she kept in her bedside table for when Rhys was  _ unavailable _ . She has a whole collection of sex toys, all wonderful and hand-selected by her husband. She loves him so much it’s unreal. 

“Daddy,” she sighs as she slips the couple’s vibrator into her pussy and holds it in place as she slides down on his cock. 

There is no need for foreplay, and they’ve moved past the need to prove their devotion to each other. 

No, it’s Saturday morning and they are just hooking up, as married couples do. 

Rhysand purrs his own song of pleasure, “Feyre, darling you look so good like that.” She’s riding him so good, her small hands on his broad, powerful chest, her fingers digging into the muscle of his chest. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Feyre swears. Her clit is being stimulated and her g-spot too.

“You’re daddy’s good girl.” Rhysand pulls her close and she whimpers in pleasure. 

“ _ Sir _ .” She mewls, nearly passing out from the pleasure.

Her motions go uncoordinated and he helps her fuck herself on him, holding her hips still while he rails her from below. 

“I love you.” Rhysand murmurs. 

Feyre nods and Rhysand pinches her clit, Feyre responds with a growl, “Not yet,” Rhysand says with a feline smile. 

“Fuck, please let me come.” 

He doesn’t stop fucking her on his cock, doesn’t relent, and she’s vaguely aware she has a charlie horse in her left calf, and her toes are curled tight. 

“What do we say if we want to come?” Rhysand hedges. 

Feyre growls, “Daddy may I please come?” 

Rhysand slaps her clit gently and tops from the bottom for a long second. “You may come now, my queen.” 

“Fuck, I love you so much.” 

“I know.” Rhysand purrs, and then they’re both blurring the lines of pleasure. Her vision goes black for a long second as her whole body bows under the strain of her orgasm. 

They spend the next several moments getting their breath back and kissing each other senseless. 

Feyre whimpers as the come starts to drip down her thighs. “Grab the plug?” She asks Rhysand. 

“Fuck,” he makes the  _ k _ sound pop when he speaks. “You really don’t want to waste any do you?” 

“Every part of you is precious in making our baby,” she responds. 

Rhys kisses her one last time, and grabs the pussy plug for her, gently inserting it into her. She bats her eyelashes at him when he licks her still swollen clit. She’s pink and perfect and… entirely his. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈


End file.
